


ichiban

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Burgeoning tag team “Flourish” blow off some steam after a particularly feelings arousing match.Written forfemslashficletsprompt #201 - first





	ichiban

 

Everyone already knew that there was something going on between Hana and Asuka. They walked down the hall together after their match, and Hana watched intently as Asuka chatted next to her. Hana wanted to take Asuka’s hand. Their something allowed for gestures like that. 

 

But Hana didn't want to give people too many ideas, so she waited until the door of their room clicked shut to jump into Asuka's arms and wrap her legs firmly around Asuka'a hips.

 

"We won," said Hana. She rubbed up and down the smooth skin of Asuka’s back. Hana wanted to envelop her completely. She couldn’t stop remembering the way men had looked at Asuka in the ring, elegant and flirty as always. Hana was used to it, she was flirty herself, but they were becoming too cocky, and it was starting to get on her nerves. Hopeless men shouldn't be distracting her. 

 

"That we did," replied Asuka, adjusting her grip on Hana's body. Sometimes she fucked Hana with a strap like this. "Damn, you're heavy."

 

"Push me against the wall then."

 

Asuka's eyes flicked up to meet Hana's, gaze steady and amused, before pushing her back against the door. Hana winced, feeling trapped. She loved it. Asuka was pressing Hana in hard, so Hana took the opportunity and squirmed, grinding their crotches together. Asuka gasped lightly, her grip faltering. The sweet burn of their tights felt good, but Hana knew skin on skin would feel even better. 

 

"Do you really want to fuck against this wall?" said Asuka, pushing back her sweaty hair. 

 

"Would you rather wait for a bed?"

 

Even though she felt wet and jittery, eager for Asuka's touch, Hana still had a twinge of disappointment when Asuka shook her head. Nothing slow, then. 

 

"Fine," said Hana, and leaned down to press a kiss to Asuka's neck, and then another, then began suck her way down, annoyed her lipstick was good enough not to be leaving marks on Asuka's skin. She licked long stripes down, pulling at the straps of Asuka's top, ignoring Asuka's attempts to undress her. 

 

Asuka fumbled with Hana's tights with one hand, trying to pull them down. Hana didn't help, too focused on Asuka's shivers when she licked at Asuka's collarbone just right. She really wanted to leave a hickey, suck hard enough that Asuka would feel it later, so that all the people who were ogling her would know she had already been with Hana. It would be hot, was all. 

 

“Good thing my new gear is high-collared,” said Asuka, laughing under her breath. Her fingers finally got under Hana’s tights and pressed against the warm wet spot on Hana’s panties. She stroked against that spot, again and again, and Hana struggled to keep her legs in place. Asuka had Hana’s one shoulder pressed hard against the wall to give her access, and the contrast between that and her light touches was too good. 

 

“Asuka. Asuka,” said Hana, breathless. She batted at Asuka’s arm, trying to keep from being driven to distraction by the teasing crook of Asuka’s fingers against her. 

 

“What?”

 

“I want to eat you out.” 

 

“Alright.” Asuka smiled sweetly. Hana growled and kissed her again, unable to resist. Asuka was so fucking beautiful. 

 

Asuka let Hana fall down to her knees on the floor. Hana scooted back and shoved Asuka against the wall, then yanked her tights down. She liked the way her fingernails looked around Asuka’s thighs. 

 

Hana craned her neck and licked up right under Asuka’s clit. Asuka moaned, noisy as always, just how Hana liked it. Hana started a steady rhythm, licking up all her slickness, savoring how soft Asuka felt under her. 

 

Asuka stroked through her hair, and then down to her hip. She held her hand there, looking down at Hana, and Hana had to close her eyes, to try not to think of the gesture as possessive. She was just keeping Hana in place. 

 

Hana’s mind went to how Asuka had looked at their hotel breakfast, hair wet and make-up fresh, tired and entirely mundane. She had been so sweet. She got coffee for Hana just how she liked it.

 

She didn’t do that for others, right? Hana couldn’t imagine someone else seeing Asuka so genuine, not a hint of a wall up. Hana had to protect that.

 

Asuka’s hand moved and Hana startled slightly, refocusing. Hana drew back and held onto Asuka, teasing her clit with flicks of her thumb. Asuka’s gaze wasn’t heavy on her anymore, her eyes were rolled back with pleasure. Hana felt an uneven drum beat building in her chest. She should settle for enjoying this moment. 

 

Hana noticed the slight shakiness taking hold in Asuka's legs, and sucked Asuka's entire clit into her mouth. She swirled her tongue and waited, absorbing Asuka's moans with something like pride swelling in her. 

 

“You're so good… Hana, I’m going to…” Hana was making Asuka come apart. Hana was the only one Asuka could see. 

 

Hana waited, humming, and then pulled off Asuka's clit with a wet pop. She stuck out her tongue to show Asuka the cum pooled on it, smirking at Asuka's wide eyes, and then spat it into a napkin. 

 

Hana got up and threw the napkin away. She wondered if she should ask Asuka to return the favor. Maybe not that night. 

 

“Hey,” said Asuka, whispering, and yet somehow too loud for the room. She tugged Asuka back into her arms, brushing up her back, and then gave her a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. Hana stared at the blushing red marks on Asuka's neck. 

 

“We’re the best. We’re the best wrestlers here,” said Asuka, voice hoarse. Hana’s heart sank, and it shouldn’t have, they were the best, but she wanted to hear Asuka say-- 

 

Nothing. Hana didn't get attached. She was happy to blow off steam with such a good tag partner. 

 

“Flourish ichiban,” Hana whispered, forcing a giggle. She threaded her fingers through Asuka's and squeezed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ichiban means "number one" or "best" in japanese. 
> 
> im a cis lesbian, so i hope i did well in portraying asuka accurately and empathetically. also, im aware this isnt technically stardom, but bear with me here. im keeping hana the same character as she is in stardom, so the stories there carry over. 
> 
> at some point i want to do a longfic about this pairing, theyre both such good devilish "faces"... but im afraid they might not tag anymore what with hana leaving wrestle-1! ahh! i hope they find some other place to tag soon, flourish (and my heart) needs to live on.


End file.
